


smells like lavender

by crimsoncheers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncheers/pseuds/crimsoncheers
Summary: Kuro brings the clothing close to his face and takes in a deep breath. Not really sure why he had done so, but he supposes that it's his curiosity getting the better of him. The clothes smell just like him, hints of the lavender laundry soap he likes and Nazuna's sweat mixed in. This odd thing Kuro is doing makes him miss Nazuna a little more, miss having him in his arms--in a warm, loving embrace, and cuddling on the bed while his head resting on his hair, taking in his scent.Or, Kuro gets off to the scent of Nazuna's idol uniform.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	smells like lavender

**Author's Note:**

> graces (curses) the tag with another krnz smut fic...ish. not really? whatever.
> 
> this work is pretty old, written about a week after having this account. i thought of sharing it today, because...why not? heh :)
> 
> oh if u saw on twit i wanted to publish another fic with this...uhhhhh yeah i got lazy (among other things) pls just take this thanks

On one of his rare off days, Kuro receives a request from his boyfriend, Nazuna, to help sew back a tear on his idol uniform.

It happened when Nazuna ran up to Kuro, and he explained that he had just come from a mini live and meet-and-greet event hosted by his unit Ra*bits. He was already wearing his usual casual clothes, and in his arms, he carried his Ra*bits' neatly folded long-sleeved uniform shirt. Kuro inquired him why he was giving it to him, and Nazuna went on a tangent about how he tripped on his way back with everyone, and something had scratched his shirt, causing the tear.

Kuro complied to his request easily, telling him that he would return it the next day since something like this was easy enough to fix anyway. Nazuna thanked him for it, grateful for having such a wonderful boyfriend to fix his things like this and promising to pay back for the request since it had come on short notice.

Now he's sitting on his bed in his dorm room during the late afternoon, sewing up the tear on Nazuna's idol uniform. As he sews peacefully while humming one of AKATSUKI's songs, he thinks to himself that he should tell Nazuna to be more careful next time, to watch his steps and not hurry about. Honestly, he was really like a rabbit sometimes, bouncing about everywhere so fast, so quickly

He finishes sewing up the tear in no time, and lifts up the shirt high to check how it looks. The newly sewn up spot looks barely noticeable, looking just like how it always does. Kuro is satisfied with his handiwork.

Kuro lays back down to his bed, the uniform still in his hand. His mind wanders places, as he relaxes. In all honesty, he is exhausted as well. The work in the agency is fun, truly, but it's also become exhausting as well. He finds himself passing out once he hits for bed more often than usual, sometimes sleeping through dinner, that it worries all of his peers, especially AKATSUKI and Nazuna. He's grateful that today is a free day, so he can stay and rest up for more work tomorrow.

Another opportunity to pass out once again presents itself. While yes, Kuro would like to, he somehow doesn't feel like closing his eyes just yet. He brings his arms close to his chest, suddenly remembering that Nazuna's uniform still held tightly in his own hand. Kuro looks down to see it, wrinkled now because of his carelessness to fold it back as soon as he had sewn it up. Well, Kuro is sure Nazuna won't wear it right when he gets it back anyway, he will probably have it cleaned at the laundromat. After all, he had worn it during the morning and noon for an event.

Kuro brings the clothing close to his face and takes in a deep breath. Not really sure why he had done so, but he supposes that it's his curiosity getting the better of him. The clothes smell just like him, hints of the lavender laundry soap he likes and Nazuna's sweat mixed in. This odd thing Kuro is doing makes him miss Nazuna a little more, miss having him in his arms--in a warm, loving embrace, and cuddling on the bed while his head resting on his hair, taking in his scent.

Nazuna always smells...nice. He usually has a sweet scent trailing by wherever he goes. Even when he had spent hours upon hours practicing, working up a sweat till his body aches, it never really bothered Kuro. He wonders if it's normal, finding someone to smell so sweet despite everything.

His grip on the shirt tightens as he smells it more, and visions of Nazuna appear in his mind. Memories of their first few dates in the nearby mall welcomes him, the image of Nazuna taking his hand and excitedly pointing out stores he wants to check out. He remembers fondly buying him a keychain of a blue bunny, and though Nazuna complained that Kuro shouldn't have bought it just because it was "cute and reminds me of you," he keeps it hooked on his phone anyways.

Dates from a secluded cafe in the city, to the carnival just a few miles away from their homes envisioned before him. Kuro hadn't thought too much about it until now, but remembering these moments as Nazuna's scent from the shirt fills up his nostrils really makes Kuro realize how much he misses Nazuna.

"Nito..."

And suddenly, a not-so-unwanted image forms in his mind. Kuro immediately freezes in place, as soon as his mind had perfectly replicated that image like it had happened.

Nazuna, bent down to his knees and ass forward facing Kuro. He shakes it just a bit before begging to him, _"Kuro-chin...please fu--"_

Kuro immediately jolts up, throwing the not-so-offending cloth to the wall. He sits on his bed, tall and sweating from being reminded of that time. No, no, now is not the time or place to be thinking of such things.

...But.

It's not like they're pure or innocent anymore, since that had technically happened months before now. Honestly, he wants to keep that shirt close to him more, because it smells like Nazuna and he misses having him all to himself.

Kuro sighs defeatedly, walking up from the bed to quickly pick up the shirt and huddle back to his bed.

Shu and Izumi are abroad so they won't be back for a while, and if they will come back they will have sent a notice beforehand. He remembers Mao telling him that he's got a lot on his plate due to student council work, meaning...he's got the place all to himself for the next few hours.

Might as well get over it.

He lifts up the shirt back up and close to his face again, taking in the Nazuna's familiar scent once more. He smells so sweet...so nice and good and he really wants him here right now. Kuro wonders what he's doing, and he supposes he's doing work if he wouldn't be coming to visit him.

Images of their time flash by once again in his mind, but Kuro doesn't hold back his thoughts this time. The occasional visions where he remembers their passionate moments come by, and Kuro doesn't realize until the only scent overflowing his senses is Nazuna's that he can feel a certain something below ache.

"Fuck..."

Kuro pulls down his pants and boxers quickly until his knees, and his cock springs freely, twitching and aching to be touched. His free hand reaches down and gives it a gentle stroke, and at the same time, takes in another deep inhale of Nazuna's shirt. Kuro moans at the touch, at the reminder of Nazuna's scent, and he craves for more.

"Nito... _Nito..._ " 

He moans his name again and again, his strokes becoming faster and more needy for Nazuna. Kuro imagines what Nazuna would think when he sees him like this, touching himself because of his scent on his idol uniform. He could be playfully smiling at him, teasing a very horny Kuro.

_"Kuro-chin? You're touching yourself because of me, how naughty...~"_

But he knows Nazuna likes that. Nazuna isn't exactly so innocent either, often the one to initiate their heated moments. 

How ironic for Ra*bits' image to boast of purity and cuteness, when the unit's big brother figure can't keep his dick in his pants around his boyfriend.

The Nazuna in his imagination moves forward to Kuro, reaching his hand for Kuro's dick and stroking it himself. Kuro's breath hitches at the vision. Nazuna touches him, his body so close that he can smell him. He smells so sweet, so intoxicating and inviting. The scent of lavender overwhelming Kuro's nostrils.

_"I want to suck you off, Kuro-chin~ I can fit all of you inside my mouth, you know?~"_

A vision of Nazuna now sucking him off is replaced and Kuro keeps stroking, imagining that his fingers wrapped around his shaft is Nazuna's mouth instead. The oddly real feeling of having Nazuna's tiny mouth wrapped around his cock plagues him so badly.

"Good...N-Nito, I..."

He takes in more of Nazuna's scent from his uniform and the sweaty smell on the shirt begins to remind Kuro of their passionate love making. The very vivid image of Nazuna bent down, ass out comes back, and this time, with Kuro not holding back, the imagination completes it's words.

_"Kuro-chin...please fuck me. I need you."_

All coherent thought flies out the window as the imaginary Kuro inserts his erect and aching cock inside imaginary Nazuna and begins to fuck him, hard. He can envision Nazuna's moans, shrill and loud and calling for Kuro's name and begging him to go deeper. Their bodies slick with sweat and the loud sound of skin slapping against skin ringing in his ears, emphasizing the intensity of the moment.

Kuro's pumps pace faster now, trying as hard as he can to replicate the feeling of Nazuna's tight ass around his dick. With his other free hand, he brings the shirt closer to his face--his nose, and takes in another scent of Nazuna. It immediately brings him back to his imagination, the scent of Nazuna's sweat--their sweat mixed together--heavy in the atmosphere. Kuro's imaginary pace quickens and he can hear Nazuna screaming and moaning so loudly.

 _"Yes! K-Kuro-chin...! M-More...!"_ The Nazuna in his mind wails, body shuddering, _"Giwve me mwore...!"_

"I'm so close..." Kuro, the real Kuro, moans under his breath. His strokes increase in speed now, feeling himself close to release. God, he wishes--no, he wants Nazuna so badly already. To fuck him passionately and deeply and fill him with his seed. He deserves it, Nazuna deserves it, because he loves him so much and he wants nothing but to shower him with love.

Kuro inhales on the shirt one last time, and the sweet and intoxicating scent of Nazuna snaps him to finally--

_"I love you, Kuro-chin...!"_

His whole body jolts as he finally feels his release, watching as his cum flies out to the side of his bed. Kuro can feel his body shivering, the ecstasy washing over him slowly. Nearby, he can see Nazuna's idol uniform shirt remain untainted, albeit it's more wrinkled now compared to before due to his...mishandling. 

Kuro stands from his bed to quickly clean himself and his bed up, making sure the stains are removed before they start sticking to the fabric of his mattress, before returning back and wrapping himself in his own blankets like a spring roll. Nazuna's uniform shirt is neatly tucked away in the shared dorm room's closet.

Well, that was...something, Kuro thinks. He's definitely never done that before, but it was...refreshing, but at the same time, it makes him miss having Nazuna to himself.

Perhaps tomorrow Kuro can find an opportunity to be with Nazuna, alone. They haven't found the time to do anything past eating meals together with their units, so maybe he can think of something until then.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! :]
> 
> twitter: @tjmkbndr


End file.
